Beauty and the Beast
by Foreverinmyheart17
Summary: Hermione's house is invaded my death eaters who were suppose to kill her parents. Hermione trades herself for their lives. The dark lord gives Hermione to Severus. Her life seems ruined. However, their tale is a tale as old as time, Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

New story guys! This story has been on my mind. and my muse was just going crazy. Yes, i'm still finishing twenty years later.

and thank you to my lovely beta and bestfriend emily for just being so amazing

xoxox- ava :D

please review it means the world to me!

really it's what keeps me going. how about new chapter after 10 reviews? okay :D

Hermione looked around her room one more time. She didn't see anything else of importance that she would need on her journey. With a sigh and one last remorseful look she took a deep breath and descended down the stairs. The only thing she held in her hands was her wand a small clutch that contained an excessive amount of camping and survival supplies. Which was only possible with the help of charms, of course.

It was her last year in Hogwarts. Well, it would have been her last year, if she actually intended on going to school. Instead, she would be traveling with Harry and Ron to look for Horcruxes in order to defeat Voldemort.

Hermione's train of thought was broken by her mother's sweet voice yelling to her. The very same, sweet voice that she may never be able to hear again. "Hermione! Tea is ready!"

"Coming!" Hermione yelled back, with an obvious strain in her voice. She was on the verge of tears, scared for what she about to do.

Hermione continued down the stairs, her eyes falling upon family photos. Each picture a sad reminder of what she would be leaving behind. Finally, she made it to the last step to see her parents sitting on the couch, their backs facing her, as they conversed quietly about the dental business. Hermione slowly lifted up her wand to point to the back of their heads. She knew what she was doing and she knew that this is what she had to do to keep them both safe.

"Obl-" Hermione began to whisper the spell but was cut off by a window being smashed and a swirl of black entered through the window, accompanied by a chorus of screams. It was followed by at least 3 more but Hermione lost count as they circled around her and blocked her vision. Hermione waved her arms around her in an attempt to keep away the death eaters. She did not dare cast any spells in case she hit her parents. As the black smoke ceased to swirl around her she opened her eyes to see her mom being held by a man that looked like Crabbe, and her dad being held by a man who resembled Goyle.

She noticed two forms, whom she had seen before. "Scabior, let them go! They have nothing to do with the war!"

"What war?" Hermione's father asked, which only resulted in the group casting a silencing charm over both her parents.

An evil grin spread across Scabior's face, as he slowly strolled over to her. He circled around her eying her up, making the girl extremely uneasy. "You see I could," he whispered in her ear, "but then I would be disobeying the Dark Lord's wishes. And I would most likely die… So I think I'll hold onto them for a while."

"You evil bastard," Hermione snarled as she extended her wand with every intention of hexing him senseless, when it flew into the hand of Greyback.

"She is a feisty one, isn't she boys?" Scabior replied, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "Crabbe, Goyle, have a bit of fun with the muggles before we kill them. Think of it as..no not a sign of gratitude, but...my treat, rather."

Hermione tried to run and stop them from whatever they planned on doing to her parents, but Greyback restrained her. Hermione yelled out "NO!" as she watched her dad fall to the ground, writhing in pain. "Crucio!" Goyle yelled again, a smile curling on his lips.

"STOP! STOP IT!" she yelled as Crabbe cast "Imperio" on her mother. She watched in horror as her mother's eyes went blank, giving Crabbe a sexy smile and started to rub her hands down his chest.

"NO! STOP! YOU CAN HAVE ME! TAKE ME! JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Hermione yelled, struggling against Greybacks arms.

"But we were suppose to kill your parents, Voldemort figured that you would be with that stupid Weasel friend of yours. However, the death of two muggles is nothing compared to the capture of Hermione Granger." He sauntered over to Hermione, and lifted his hand to caress her face. Hermione tried to turn away in disgust. "Stop!" Scabior yelled. "Your wish is my command, love. But, you should be careful what you wish for," he face was only inches from hers and she could feel the heat of his breath on her ear. "Death Eaters, let's move out."

"WAIT!" Hermione yelled. "We have to oblivate them before we leave. They'll call the police, we can't let them expose the wizarding world." She hoped that there was enough pleading in her eyes to make Scabior let her oblivate her parents.

"You know, you can make a man do anything by looking at him like that, little one. Hurry up." Scabior said as Greyback released her.

"My wand." Hermione said with narrowed eyes as she held her hand out to Greyback. He pressed her wand in her hand and said, "Don't get used to having it." Hermione turned back around and walked towards her parents. Her mother was thrashing about the carpet, screaming despite the spell that was on her. Her mother was knelt near her dad who was unconscious. Hermione stood and gazed down at her parents and stooped low to give her mother a kiss on the head. Her mother grabbed Hermione and tried to pull her down, to protect her only daughter. However, Hermione resisted and backed up. "I love you both so much." Hermione said, as she finally started to cry. The tears were rolling down hard as she raised her hand and whispered "Oblivate" She watched as a blank expression crossed her mothers face. Then her mom slowly became unconscious and layed down next to her father. Hermione lowered her wand as she replaced their current memories with false ones. Through her tears she watched as she faded out of all the family pictures.

She stood there unmoving, just crying for what felt like a century until finally one of the death eaters grabbed her and she felt the pull of apparation.

When Hermione felt the sensation of apparation stop, she opened her eyes, only to be greeted with a very majestic looking room. The ceilings were high and came to points. The walls were white, with long windows around the room. The room was long and there was a long table in the middle. At the end of the room there was a fireplace. Only after Hermione had fully examined her surroundings, did she finally notice the people sitting around the table. There sat Bellatrix, and the Malfoy family, along with the rest the rest of the Lestrange family. She watched Crabbe and Goyle take their seats towards the end near the fire place.

"My Lord." Scabior said, bowing. Only then did Hermione look up to see the cruel face of Voldemort looking at her with curious eyes. He was looking as menacing as ever, with his pale face and red eyes. He ignored the snatcher and walked over to Hermione.

"Scabior, I sent you out with 3 other death eaters to kill two muggles, a simple enough task I should think. But here you stand, presumably leaving no dead, presenting me with a _mudblood._" His tone was apathetic. He turned toward Scabior, and Hermione saw a glimpse of fear in the snatcher's eye.

"My lord I-"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled. "Did I say for you to talk?"

Hermione was scared. She knew there was a likelihood that she was going to die and all of her life goals flashed through her eyes. She couldn't believe she was going to die a virgin. Then Harry and Ron flashed through her mind. Her best friends in the whole world. She knew they would be enraged once they heard that she was murdered by Voldemort. They would seek out revenge she just hoped they wouldn't act recklessly.

She watched as Voldemort looked at her, she was still quivering in the doorway. He was staring at her when a movement behind Hermione caught his eye.

"Ah, Severus!" Voldemort said, a rare smile twisting at his lips. "We have been waiting. Come, I have saved you a seat." Voldemort walked back over to his seat at the head of the table, and Hermione saw the billowing robes of Severus Snape walk past her.

A hatred so fierce surged through out her body at seeing the man. He killed Dumbledore. He had betrayed them all.

He looked tired, and skinny as ever. There were deep bags under his eyes as though he spent many of his nights awake. He was pale and his oily hair hung limp around his face. He looked at Hermione, and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. His cool black eyes remained impassive as he at her quickly.

Scabior did not know whether or not to move, and figured it was best, if he wanted to live, to just stay where he was.

"Scabior, please come take a seat." Voldemort beckoned after Severus and himself were seated. "Despite my previous accusations, I am pleased with you. In fact, I feel that this is a much more rewarding feat than the death of two muggles." Hermione noticed that none of the four death eaters told him that they did not kill her parents. For that she was grateful, however she knew they were keeping quite so they were not killed.

"However," Voldemort continued. "This leaves the problem of what to do with her." Hermione closed her eyes and tried to apparate, except nothing happened. She heard cruel laughter ring out she opened her eyes. She looked at Voldemort, sitting in throne.

"Silly girl, you can not apparate out of here." He lifted his wand and before she knew it, she was floating in the air, however she could not move. It was if there were invisible shackles on her wrists and feet. With another flick of his wand, Hermione's body started floating towards him.

"As I was saying, we are presented with the problem of what to do with her."

"My Lord." A voice said, which Hermione identified was Bellatrix Lestrange, "May I suggest that you give her to me to torture? I could show her the only thing mudbloods are useful for."

"My Lord, if I could interject," a deep voice filled the room.

"Be my guest, Severus," the snake-like man turned his attention to the deatheater beside him.

"The girl be held as a hostage."

"A birilliant mind you have, Severus. Yes, the mudblood shall be held and perhaps be intended as a slave. However, that leaves me with the problem of who to give this mudblood to."

"My Lord, may I suggest that I receive it since I was the one who captured her?" Scabior asked.

"How dare you be so selfish." Voldemort hissed and Hermione could see a spark of some curse as it hit Scabior and he fell backwards in his chair and withered in pain.

"I was thinking of someone else. Someone who has been the most faithful servant out of all of you, except perhaps you Bella." Hermione noticed with mild disgust that he had said Bella's name as if it was a delicacy. "Perhaps she would bring some joy into your life Severus. I know that you have a thing for mudbloods."

"Of course my lord, if you wish for me to have her, I will." She heard Snape replied in his low baritone voice.

"Use her as you wish. And please do enjoy her." Voldemort said, his voice sounding excited at the mention of torture.

"My Lord, am I allowed to take her now?" Snape asked.

"No, we have much to discuss, leave her there." Voldemort motioned his wand to the body hanging from the ceiling and dismissed the subject.

"Yes my Lord." Snape replied. Hermione's muscles ached and she dropped in and out of consciousness. She heard of the plans of how to capture and kill Harry the night that they had plan to bring him to the burrow. She cringed as Snape betrayed the Order again by giving Voldemort the correct date and time of Harry's departure. The minutes ticked by, and she was day dreaming about being with Ron and Harry when she felt herself being moved, and then when she opened her eyes she found herself standing in front of Severus Snape.

People were moving around them but Hermione was captured in Severus' intense gaze. She heard people directing remarks at Snape like 'I hope you're willing to share, just floo me!' and 'have fun with that minx.' When Severus stepped closer Hermione was overcome by a mixture of emotions. Her head told her to run away, but her gut told her everything would be okay. Hermione wanted to leave this cold place and was grateful when Severus wrapped an arm around her and she felt the pull of apparation as the room disappeared away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

When the feeling of apparation subsided Hermione opened her eyes and found herself standing on what seemed to be the front door step of a house. A very big house. Actually Hermione wouldn't even have called it a house it was more of a mansion. It was grey and had beautiful long windows, with a pointed roof. There were several balconies leading out from some of the windows.

"Miss. Granger," Snape said from behind her. "I will have you know, that despite your assumptions, I am not the man that you may think I am."

"I doubt it." Hermione said, pulling away from him and backing up. "If that were true you would let me go."

"For both our safety, I can not let you go. But from now on you will not be able to apparte out of this house, or outside for that matter. There is a gate surrounding this house and it is open, however the wards go on for quite some miles. You may try to leave but you will most likely die," he said. He looked at her to see if she would try to escape but she simply stood where she was. "Before we go on I must say you are allowed anywhere in this house except for the West Wing. That is off limits."

"What's in the West Wing?" Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. Hermione immediately regretted asking him. "It is none of your business," he hissed. They stood like that for a second, him glaring at her, while she stood frightened before she was able to whisper, "I'm sorry Pr-Professor."

"It's not Professor anymore, either. It's just Snape. Now turn around and go in, there is no point in standing outside the whole day," he snarled.

"Yes… sorry, sir," Hermione stuttered before turning around and opening the door. It swung open to reveal a big airy room. In the middle of it was a grand staircase that split and went it two different directions, one to the east and the other to the west. There were hallways on either side that must have led to different parts of the house. The floor and stairs were entirely white marble with accents of red carpeting. It was nicely decorated and altogether not what she had expected out of someone like Snape.

"It's beautiful." She whispered as she stepped in. "But I suppose I will be staying in the dungeons, or locked up in a dirty old room, so why don't you just throw me in a jail cell before you get my hopes up."

She heard Severus snort, "As I said before, I am not the man you believe I am. If you want to, you can sleep in the dungeons but they are quite morbid," Severus said.

He grabbed her arm harshly and began to drag her towards the left. Hermione instantly felt a sharp pain and her muggle instincts went in. It all happened so fast, but before she knew what she was doing her foot collided with Snape's crotch.

He immediately let of her hand and let out a sharp cry of pain. Hermione blushed and stammered, "I- I'm sorry!"

"That it's!" Snape snapped, with fury in his eyes. "Follow me!" He growled as he turned and stated walking to the right down a long hallway. After several turns, they descended down a flight of stairs and Hermione couldn't help but notice that the walls started to get greyer and dirtier as they descended. As they reached the final steps she saw before her several cells.

"Welcome to the Dungeons, my lady," Severus said as he grabbed her shirt and threw her into one. With one flick of his wand the cell closed and locked itself up. Hermione watched as he laughed and turned around to go upstairs.

"I was kidding! Please! I'm sorry for kicking you in the balls! I was scared and it was my instinct since I I didn't have a wand!" Hermione yelled, grabbing the bars and putting her face in between them. He kept on walking but to both their surprise a loud popping sound echoed through the room and Hermione saw before her 3 house elves. One she assumed was a girl while the other two were boys. One of the boys was very tall and skinny with mischievous green eyes. The other was shorter and fat with very serious cold eyes. The female house elf had very warm, auburn eyes. She had an apron on with flour all over it.

"Master Severus!" The woman house elf squeaked. To Hermione's surprise, and delight, the house elf sounded like she was reprimanding him. Hermione noticed Severus's back stiffen; his severe black robes stopped swirling as he stopped in his steps. He slowly turned around, and Hermione saw that his eyes were narrowed at the three house elves.

"Yes?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You unlock girl right now!" The women house elf demanded.

"But she wanted to be stay here, Molly," Severus replied, in a tone that Hermione related to whining. This almost made her giggle.

"Master, I will get her myself if you don't," Molly the house elf replied putting her hands on her hips. Severus narrowed his eyes at the small house elf, and Hermione was reminded of Hogwarts and the way he used to look at Neville when he would blow up his cauldrons.

"Fine," he spat through his teeth, glaring at the small house elf. Molly didn't seem to be unnerved in the slightest. Actually she looked more like a mother then ever, and images of Molly Weasley flashed through her mind. His black robes billowed behind him as he marched back over to where Hermione was locked up. She let go of the bars and took a couple steps back as he opened the doors.

Instead of making an immediate get away Hermione started at Snape, to afraid to move.

"Well are you coming or not? I thought you didn't want to sleep here?" He growled.

"Severus! She is a guest! How dare you act like that, apologize to her!" The tall male house elf said, with a slight accent and a voice that was slightly lower than that of a typical house elf.

Hermione was astonished by how these house elves were acting towards him. They were acting as equals, and they had almost perfect speech. Hermione loved it. However, she was still a bit afraid of Severus. The image of Dumbledore dead flashed through her eyes once more, and she took a step backwards.

"Hermione." Severus growled, snapping her back into the present. "Please accept my dearest apologies."

"Well you didn't have to be so sarcastic," the tall thin male house elf said, rolling his big yellow eyes.

"Come on dear." Molly said, brushing her way past Snape and grabbing Hermione's hand. Hermione was surprised at how warm the house elf hand was as Molly led her out of the cell and up the stairs.

"You poor thing, you must have had a terrible day. Would you care for something to eat?" The tall male house elf asked again, as he followed the women up the stairs.

"Lucian, this is my house and you will not offer anything without my consent!" Severus demanded.

"Ah yes, but you forget! I don't follow rules very well," Lucian squeaked back.

"Yes, I know. How many articles of clothing have you received now?"

"I don't know, but enough to clothe a whole family probably!"

"Master, I would never do that to you!" The other house elf squeaked.

"I know, that is why you are my favorite house elf, Horloge," Snape sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Now you're just being rude," Lucian said.

Snape's eyes traveled back to Hermione. "Come, I will show you to your room." He sneered, as he turned around in a wave of black and started up the grand stairs, with his house elves following after him. Hermione looked around nervously for a second before deciding to follow him.

Her eyes fell down as she made her way up the giant stair case. They had a deep red carpet over them which made Hermione smirk because it reminded her of Gryffindor, the house that her former professor detested.

Once at the top of the stairs, Snape turned to east wing and started up that flight of stairs. "Your room will be in the east wing. You are, under no circumstance, permitted to go into the west wing," he reminded, turning over his shoulder to look at her. She was standing at the landing of the stairs staring out at the beautiful room. "Miss Granger?" Hermione's head snapped to look at her professor.

"Sorry, sir," she mumbled, ducking her head and quickly following him once more. Once they reached the top landing Severus set off down the long hallway. The walls were a rich honey color wood and they were lined with beautiful paintings. As she looked around, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find that, among the many figures moving about in their frames were pieces which stood stark still; muggle paintings.

The dark man finally came to rest in front of a set of mahogany doors. "This is your room for the remainder of your stay here," he said as he pushed open the doors to reveal a breathtaking room.

The walls were a soft blue color that immediately caused her to relax. To the left of the room there sat a large, bed with a blue canopy hanging over it. Next to the bed there was a large wardrobe. Also, on either side of the bed there were small nightstands with candles on the surfaces. Across the room from the doors there was a grand window that led to one of the many decks overlooking the gardens. To the right of the room, the walls were lined with bookshelves, however to Hermione's disappointment they were empty. Well she would change that hopefully. There was also a desk in the corner of the room for Hermione to work at. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Yes, well," Severus shifted his eyes to catch a glimpse of her astonished expression, "My house elves are going to be gathering clothes for you to wear. Also, you are required to eat with me at dinners. Dinner tonight is at 7 o clock. That shouldn't be a problem, should it, Miss. Granger?" Her former professor leered down at her. He looked upon her as if she were merely a fleck of dirt on his clothes.

"What if I don't want to eat with you?" Hermione snapped.

"Then you don't eat at all!" Snape yelled as he turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione's gaze rested on the door her former teacher had just left. She felt a tear form at the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped the tear away only for more to form and start to roll freely down her face. Sobbing, Hermione made her way over to her bed. She crawled to the center of the bed where she curled up into a ball and cried. She didn't know how long she spent crying, but she figured it had to be a while since her throat was starting to hurt, and her eyes burn. She never bothered to wipe her tears, leaving a wet stain on her pillow. Once she was able to calm herself, Hermione choose to just lay in her bed instead of exploring the house. At some point when Hermione was curled up in a ball, she fell asleep, the tracks of past tears still glistening on her cheeks.

AN: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IT FOREVER. I have been so busy, and I just haven't been inspired to write. But now since it's summer I'll be able to update every week! :3 yayyy!

Leave me reviews please! If I get 10 more I'll update early! Please though, reviews make me so happy, and actually make me WANT to write.

Thank you to my lovely best friend and beta EMILY! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I'VE BEEN SO BUSY DX here's a chapter for you all! Please review! That's what keeps me going. The more reviews the faster I update since they actually make me want to update.

STORY TIME!

After Snape had slammed the door he stood outside it for a moment. When he heard the scuffing of her feet, letting him know that she was fine, he started to stalk over to the west wing. He could hardly believe the turn of events his life had taken. He had woken up today to the burning of his dark mark, which reminded him of the meeting with the dark lord he had. He assumed that there would be planning, betraying and torturing but what he did not guess would happen was Voldemort giving Hermione Granger to him to keep.

What had become of his life? He had an enormous headache that probably had no intention of leaving him. However he knew his mind was too busy to be able to handle sleep at this moment. Severus climbed up the stairs leading to the west wing. Instead of entering the giant mahogany doors that were at the end of the hallway, he entered a smaller door that lead into his private potions room, feeling content on spending his day working on potions until dinner.

Around 6:30, Hermione woke up to the sound of soft knocks on the door to her bedroom. Groggily, she opened her eyes. "Who is it?" She called out, not wanting to talk to Snape.

"It is I, Taffy! I am your personal house elf!" She heard a female voice squeak from the other side of the door.

"Oh, well come in!" Hermione said, as she yawned and got out of bed.

Hermione smiled as a tiny house elf with wide green eyes walked in, arms full of clothing. "Here you go miss! I have the clothing for you! It magically switches to the right size or the person wearing it so you don't have to worry!" The house elf squeaked. Taffy was wearing a pink dress and had deposited the pile of clothing on the bed.

"Now, what are you going to wear to dinner?" The house elf squeaked as it disappeared and then reappeared on the bed with a loud crack. Hermione chucked to herself at how the house elf got onto the bed. "I suggest something from the Wizarding world." The house elf said as she picked up a long blood red robe. Hermione noticed a couple of pairs of jeans and t-shirts scattered among the robes, dresses and skirts. She pulled the red cloak out of Taffy's hand and held it up. It was beautiful, and it even had a hood to it. Hermione smiled, thinking of how it was actually Gryffindor red.

"How about this dress?" The house elf asked as it held up a green dress. "You would look beautiful in it."

"I'm not going to dinner." Hermione said, frowning as she placed the cloak on the bed along with the rest of her clothing.

"What?" the house elf squeaked, eyes growing wide. "But… you have to go! Master Severus will be so angry if you do not attend!"

"Well, I really don't care what Master Severus will be." Hermione seethed turning around, feeling anger rising but not wanting to lash out at the poor house elf.

"Please miss! He isn't that bad. Besides the cooks have been working all day. It'd be a shame if their food was wasted." Hermione sighed and turn around to look at the little elf. "I don't want to eat dinner. I'm sorry."

A knocking at the door interrupted the scene and Hermione watched as Horloge entered the room and bowed, "Dinner is served."

"I'm not hungry," Hermione replied as she sat down on her bed and turned away from the two house elves as she felt the prickle of tears in her eyes.

She heard the audible gasp from Horloge. "but… but miss! He will be so angry! Why don't you just."

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Hermione yelled.

"Yes of course…" the elf said as he backed out of the room.

Severus started the decent down the West wing staircase at 6:55. That gave him a 5 minutes until dinner so he wouldn't have to wait too long. He had been brewing potions all day and stopped at 6 o clock so he could take a shower and dress in his customary black robes. Usually he would have worn something a little more casual, but with the presence of Miss Granger in the house he felt he needed the privacy of his black attire.

Once he was at the landing he went to the left and entered the hall that led him to the dining room. Molly and Lucian were already in the room setting up the table for dinner. Severus sat down at this end in a swirl of black. He rests his head in his hand as he looked at the two elves, aware of their gazes towards him.

"May I help you?" Severus hissed at the two servants.

Molly's eyes grew large as she turned around and said, "Nothing, I was just thinking about…"

"Have you considered that this girl could break the spell?" Lucian interrupted. Molly huffed under her breathe "So much for being subtle about it."

Snape snorted and glared at Lucian. "Granger? I would think not. She's very annoying. I can hardly bear standing in the same room with her for a long period of time. How could she break the spell."

"Well… Maybe if you gave her a chance…" Molly trailed off.

"Good God no. I would never want that bushy hair annoying Gryffindor know-it-all around me." Severus hissed as he stared into the fire place.

"Yes, of course, sorry making a suggestion," Lucian said sarcastically. "It's just she's the only girl that's been here since Li-"

"SHUT UP LUCIAN!" Severus roared.

"No! I have been stuck like this for a long time and I will not let you ruin the only chance you have! The dark lord's rein is coming to an end. Give her a chance!" The house elf hissed with hands on his hips.

Severus growled as he looked at the house elf with daggers in his eyes.

"Please sir, try to control you're temper." Molly said with wide eyes.

Snape turned and looked at the clock hanging over the fireplace. It was 7:10. Where was she? He did not appreciate her being late. He specifically told her 7:00 and he knew how punctional she was in school. "Where is she? I told her to be done at 7:00, Snape said aloud to his servants.

"Try to be patient sir, the girl has lost her parents and her freedom all in one day." Molly whispered in hopes that his temper would go down.

The door creaked open and Severus eyes slid over to the door expeting to see Granger come through the door. However to his displeasure Horlogre walked through the door.

"Where is she?" Snape asked the house elf growing inpatient.

"Well.. you see… she… uh… She's not coming."

There was a moment of silence.

"What?" Snape hissed as he stood up and stalked out of the room at a fast past.

"Oh no." Molly whispered as Horloge, Lucian and herself dashed from the room and tried to catch up with the angry potions master.

He glided up the steps at an incredible pace, so fast that the house elves had to apparte to catch up with him. "Please, try to control your temper!" one of the house elves asked, however the advice fell to deaf ears. When he reached her door he banged upon it.

"I thought I told you to come down for dinner." Snape hissed.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Hermione shouted back.

"Miss Granger, you will come down and eat with me or else I will come in there and get you." The potion Master threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Hermione challenged.

"Sir, please at least try to be a gentlemen?" Horloge said, pulling on Snapes cloak to get his attention.

"But she is being so difficult." Snape hissed as he glared at Horloge.

"Gently, gently." Molly pleaded.

Snape let out a loud huff as he turned back to the door. "Please Granger, come down to dinner. You don't want to go into shock." Snape said trying to give her reasons to leave the room.

"No thank you." Hermione sniffed from the other side of the door as she sat down on the bed. She didn't understand why he was trying so hard for her to eat dinner with him. What did he poison the food? Trying to kill her like how he killed… how he killed Dumbledore.

"Granger, you can not stay in there forever you stupid Gryffindor brat."

"Yes I can." Hermione retorted back with determination in her voice.

"Fine go ahead and starve." Snape hissed as he turned away from the door with his cloaks billowing out behind him. He leaned down so he could look all the servants in the face. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all." He growled as he stood up and left the 3 house elves standing infront of her door.

"Lucian you stand watch and inform me if anything changes." Horloge ordered as he apparted out of sight.

"Yes sir." Lucian said in a mocking tone.

"Oh dear." Molly whispered, as she too apparated.

Lucian sighed and then started to pace the area in front of Hermione's door.

"Hey, Ron." Harry said, glancing up as his bestfriend sauntered in the room and plopped down on the couch across form Harry in the living room of Grimmauld Place. Harry had been looking at his Marauders Map and thinking about the war that was looming in the future. There was suppose to be a Order meeting sometime within the hour, as they were waiting for everyone in the order to arrive.

"Do you have any idea what this urgent meeting is about? And better yet, why we were allowed to come?" Ron asked as he watched Harry fold up his map.

"No, but I'm even more worried since they wanted us to come. Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked, his eye brows furrowed.

"Nope." Ron said as he grabbed opened up a package of bertie bot every flavor beans he had in his pocket. "Speaking of Hermione." Ron said through a mouthful of jelly beans. "I've decided I'm going to make her my girl."

Harry chocked on saliva as he stared at his ginger friend. "W-what?" he squeaked.

"Well, I've been thinking. I need a girl, and she's beautiful. The most beautiful in Hogwarts I would say. You just never notice cause she's always got her head in a book. However, I plan to get her to be a good little housewife. Molly can teach her how to be a good wife. Hermione's a fast learner! It'll be perfect." Ron finished with a grin.

Harry was, to say the least, shocked and a little annoyed. "Ron I don't think Hermione would like that. She is very pretty but she would never want to stay home and be stay at home mom, like Molly is." Harry said.

"Please, Hermione is always reading those fairytale books where the prince comes in and sweeps the women off her feet."

"Yes, but those are just for fun. Besides she reads books where the women figts back and they have an equal share in the fighting and the-"

"Harry, please! There are no fairy tales where the women can fend for herself." Ron said with a chuckle.

"Ron I-"

"Boys, the meeting is starting." Kingsley said as he walked into the room.

"But sir, Hermione isn't here yet." Harry said.

"We know. Hermione is what the meeting is about." Kingsley said in a grave voice.

"What?" Ron and Harry said in worried tones.

"Just come in and take your seats." Kingsley replied as he turned around and entered the kitchen.

Harry bit his lip nervously as he quickly made his way into the kitchen and sat next to Lupin. Ron followed suit and sat on the other side of Harry.

Kingsley stood up at the end of the table. "We are called here today to discuss a matter of grave concern. It has come to our attention the home of Hermione Granger has been invaded by death eaters earlier this day. Hermione has been taken and she is currently held hostage by one of the death eaters."

"WHAT? WHO?" Ron yelled as he slammed his hands down on the table.

"Severus Snape." Kingsley replied, his gaze falling to rest on the table.

"I'LL KILL HIM! THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE TAKE HERMIONE! I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE-"

"RON! SIT DOWN!" Molly yelled at her son.

Ron glared at his mother and sat down. "Now, there isn't much we can do about the matter. We do not know where Snape lives. It seems his mother left him a secret estate that the Prince family used to own. It's undetectable. We can assume that she will be used during the war to try and get Harry." Harry felt a pang of guilt in his stomache. It was all his fault hermione was taken.

"For now though, you boys will have to continue as best you can without Hermione's help." Kingsley gave a sad smile towards the two young boys.

Harry was worried. He didn't know how he could possibly find all the horcruxes without Hermione. Sure Ron was great, but Hermione was the real brains of the operation.

"We have to save her!" Ron said, he was only seeing red. His future wife was in the graps of that slime ball! He would kill Snape when he saw him!

"There is nothing we can do. Good luck boys." Kingsley said with a sad smile. "Meeting adjourned." He said and then apparetaed out of the house, leaving the order and the two teenageboys staring in his place, in deep thought. They lost one of the most important members of their trio.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
